


Optimism

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: For Challenge 85, Snape's Mother, for the snape100 livejournal community
Kudos: 1





	Optimism

**Author's Note:**

> For Challenge 85, Snape's Mother, for the snape100 livejournal community

Title: Optimism  
Author: Hilarita  
Words: 100  
Characters: Snape, his mother  
For Challenge 85, Snape's Mother.  
Rating: G

"Severus, it's nearly time to get on the train to Hogwarts. You'll have tremendous fun there and make lots of friends, I know. Your trunk's over there, and your robes are in that little bag, along with a packed lunch for the train. _Do_ make sure you eat your lunch _before_ you put your robes on. I'm sorry we can't get you a familiar, but I've a present for you. It's my copy of my NEWT potions textbook. You take good care of it now, and maybe you'll take a NEWT in potions one day too. Goodbye Severus, have fun!"


End file.
